AXIS of Change
by hollowichigo12
Summary: What if during the events of Marvel AXIS Spider-man and some of the inverted villains were teleported to the world of DC where they learn that their new world is far from perfect and stride to make it a better world. Spider-man and his teammates are going to change everything. Contains Justice League bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea for a while now and thanks to some help from fellow fanfiction writer pravus666 this story was made reality.**

**The story starts near the end of Marvel Axis so look that up if you want know to more about what is going on. The beginning of this chapter covers the major events of Marvel AXIS and I cut some things out so it would be quicker and I could get to the actual start of the story sooner. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Marvel or DC**

**Chapter one or Winds of change...**

Everything changed after Doctor Doom and a possessed Scarlet Witch cast a spell to reverse what their earlier spell had done. Now you may be asking what that spell had done and that was during the battle with the Red Onslaught formerly the Red Skull, Rogue had asked Dr. Strange and the Scarlet Witch to use a spell to free Xavier's mind from the Red Skull. However the first attempt failed and now what was left of the X-men and the Avengers were near defeat until Magneto had shown up with reinforcements to help fight the Red Onslaught which is what the Red Skull was now calling himself. He had managed to bring Loki, Enchantress, Sabertooth, Mystique, Deadpool, Carnage, Absorbing Man, Jack O'Lantern, Hobgoblin and Doctor Doom to help stop the Red Onslaught. Now while at first glance this might seem like a bad idea but it worked for a short period of time. Scarlet Witch decided to use the spell with Doctor Doom to free Xavier. It worked but not in the way everyone expected.

Over the next few days the heroes and villains that fought against the Red Onslaught began to act differently. It was not until Captain America learned that the Red Skull escaped from Avengers custody that these changes became apparent. Captain America called for a meeting with all the Avengers and some other heroes as well were called to the meeting. Captain America thought that the person who helped the Red Skull to escape was in this room and used Pym particles to shrink everyone down to capture them. Fortunately Spider-man and Nova managed to escape the Avengers with the help of Magneto.

Magneto brought Spider-Man and Nova to Avengers mansion where Steve Rogers was already putting a plan together and forming a team to fight the now evil X-men and Avengers. This team was none other than the villains Magneto brought to help fight the Red Onslaught and like the heroes, the villains had their personalities changed as well and were trying to be heroes.

While Steve Rogers and company were forming a team to stop the now evil Avengers, the X-men now led by Apocalypse, attacked Avengers tower and brutally beat the Avengers who then fled New York. Apocalypse then built a gene bomb that would kill anyone without the X-gene in them. Apocalypse then broadcasted to all of New York that all humans will leave in three hours or die when the bomb went off. This cause the team Steve Rogers put together to act Avengers Tower where the X-men had set up their base after beating the Avengers. This team was called the Astonishing Avengers. While the rest of the team fought the X-men, Spider-man and Deadpool attempted to sneak into Avengers Tower to dismantle the bomb. This failed and seconds before the bomb went off Carnage showed up and sacrificed himself so the bomb did not go off killing everyone. This was the turning point in the battle of New York with the Astonishing Avengers beating the X-men and the now evil Avengers.

Near the end of the battle Doctor Doom and a possessed Scarlet Witch cast the same spell again hoping to reverse what happened earlier with the Red Skull. However what no one could predict was that it would open up at least half a dozen small wormholes across New York and the Galaxy causing certain heroes and inverted villains to fall through the portals before the spell could reach them.

**In a portal sending the heroes and villains careening through time and space...**

Spider-man could sum up what he was feeling with one word and that was pain. He felt as though his body was being ripped apart and pieced back together several times while seeing memories that he did not know he had like him and Mary Jane getting married. He also remember being approached by Mephisto who offered to save Aunt May's life after she was shot when the Kingpin sent an assassin after Spider-man who had revealed his identity during the Registration act before the Civil War started. All Mephisto asked for was his marriage to Mary Jane. Peter did not know what to do and before he could make a choice, Mary Jane had already decided for him. Peter also started to remember what Doc Ock had done in his body and needless to say Peter was both impressed and horrified at Doc Ock had done in his body. Impressed because Doc Ock had done some really good things and even had some great ideas. What he was horrified about was the more evil acts Doc Ock had done in his body like attacking Kaine and beating most criminals senseless.

Now while this was going in Peter's head he failed to notice his costume changing along with his body. He also failed to notice several figures also falling through the portal with him. When Peter did notice that he was not alone he decided to try and move closer to one of the figures only to discover that the first figure he reached was Flash Thompson or as he was better known as Agent Venom to other heroes. Peter saw that Flash was unconscious, so acting quickly Peter shot a web at him to bring him closer and then proceeded to move towards the other figures. Peter was further surprised when he saw that most of the people in the portal with him were the inverted villains he worked with to save the world recently. The hopefully still good villains that he grabbed were Deadpool, Loki, Enchantress, Sabertooth, Mystique, and Carnage. The last one had him the most nervous because he so badly hoped that Carnage was still good because if he was not then he was bringing a horrible monster to wherever they were going.

Peter managed to secure everyone by using his webs to secure them to his waist with webs wrapped around the others waist. Peter thought he had grabbed everyone when he noticed that there was another person in the portal with him who was not there before. He moved towards to this person to discover it was a beautiful raven haired woman wearing what appeared to be damaged battle armor with what was visible of her body heavily bruised with a few scars on her body. It was then that Peter noticed that they were falling for a bright white light with the portal around them seemingly ending at this light, so acting quickly Peter tried to grab her before they fell through the portal. However his arm was not long enough and he thought he was not going to be able to grab her in time when he felt something move on his back and saw a metallic gold colored mechanical spider like leg extend towards the woman and grabbing her arm before the mechanical arm started to bring her towards Peter. He managed to grab the woman before they fell through the portal where a light flashed bright enough that he was temporarily blinded.

After Peter's vision returned he noticed he was falling through the sky toward what appeared to be a burning city with fires everywhere and what appeared to be flying demons attacking the people. Before Peter could fully grasp what was happening he saw that they were quickly falling and that he was the only one awake meaning that they would all die from this height unless he could wake someone up and have them help him rescue everyone.

Quickly thinking of what he knew the people in his group could do, he decided to go with the option that was most likely to save them while probably being the most insane one as well. Acting quickly Peter grabbed web the holding Loki and pulled him towards himself. After Loki was close enough Peter grabbed him and deciding to act quickly promptly slapped Loki across the face while shouting "Wake up" as loud as he could until Loki woke up. This seemed to do the job as Loki woke up and noticed what was going on before he casted some spell in a language Peter did not know and the next thing he knew they were all landing roughly on a rooftop with him and Loki being the only ones currently up.

"Loki can I trust not to run away while I check to make sure the others are alright?" Questioned Spider-man who was staring at Loki with his guard up in case he got hit by the spell and was back to his old ways now.

"I can assure that I will not run away. Also what is with the new look?" Questioned Loki who promptly pointed at Spider-man's costume.

"New Look? What do you mean new..." Began Spider-man before he looked down to notice he was wearing the Iron Spider costume Tony Stark made for him before the whole Civil War thing started. 'When did I put this on?' Thought Peter before he decided that it could wait until after he made sure everyone else was alright.

Peter then carefully examined everyone nearby to determine if everyone was all right. After he was sure that everyone was alright and in one piece, he walked towards Loki who was looking at the city they were in with what appeared to be genuine concern on his face as he watched the city burn.

"Loki do you have any way of finding out what happened here and where we are?" Questioned Spider-man after he stood next to Loki while examining the city to notice they were no cries for help and that there appeared to giant dead plants all over the place.

"Yes I have a spell that could do just that though I will ask you to step back as a precaution in case something happens." Said Loki before he casted a spell that formed a white circle in the air with images playing on it showing places and people they had never seen before like a man dressed up like a bat or a man wearing red and blue spandex with a cape and his underwear on the outside of his costume for some reason. "We are in a place called Metropolis and apparently an alien dictator attacked this version of Earth while it was recovering from another invasion. Also it appears they have superhero's and villains just like our Earth but they operate differently than ours do." Explained Loki who was able to make sense of the images with Spider-man clueless as to what the images meant.

"Do you think you could have this show in more detail what happened and why these heroes were not able to defeat this alien by now?" Asked Spider-man before Loki casted another spell that showed Metropolis before the aliens attacked.

**Roughly 24 hours ago...**

It was another regular day in Metropolis which was still rebuilding after the recent invasion by the Imperium. Most of the damage done by the Imperium was gone and Metropolis was nearly rebuilt. The people were going about their everyday business not knowing what was coming for them and that they would be nearly defenseless to stop it. These were the thoughts of a being that had only been defeated once before and now that the person was not on Earth after this being had designed certain events to have Earth's greatest defenders off planet leaving it wide open for attack. This being was none other than Darkseid and now he would take earth with no one able to stop him. "Commence the invasion." Ordered Darkseid.

(**AN: The parademons and Darkseid look like how they did in the Justice League War movie.**)

After the order was given boom tubes began opening up all over Earth with parademons pouring out of them with them immediately attacking anything that could threaten the invasion like power plants, radio and TV stations, military stations, known superhero bases and to further increase the chaos blow up the prisons holding super powered criminals. This all led to the citizens of earth unable to properly defend themselves and communicate with each other. This however did not stop the hero's and certain villains from defending earth.

**At Gotham with Batgirl and Supergirl 2 hours after the invasion started...**

"Kara do you have any clue where your cousin or when he will help us?" Questioned Batgirl while slashing a parademon with a batarang across its neck.

"I honestly do not know where Kal went and when I last heard from him he said that he going into space to help Green Lantern clear his name and that the whole league was going with him as a precaution." Said Supergirl while punching a parademon before using her heat vision on a parademon attempting to kidnap a citizen.

"So your saying that our greatest heroes are gone and we have no clue when they might return or if they will return in time to help save earth. This day just keeps getting worse and worse the more I learn about it." Said Batgirl while throwing explosive batarangs at a group of approaching parademons. While Batgirl was doing this, she failed to notice a parademon they thought was defeated rise up and aim it's gun at Batgirl. The parademons surprise attack failed when vines wrapped around it's gun breaking it before the vines wrapped around the parademon squeezing it into nothing. This sound caused Batgirl to turn around to see an all too familiar figure.

"You really should watch your back more often Batgirl or this parademon would have killed you had I not killed it instead." Said Poison Ivy with her ever present smirk on her face. (**AN: Poison Ivy has the same appearance she does in Batman Arkham City.**)

"Why did you help Ivy because last I checked you cared very little about humans and even less about me and Batman?" Questioned Batgirl wondering why Poison Ivy would save her life when most of the time she would have done nothing to stop someone like the parademon from trying to kill her.

"I save your life and I don't even get a thank you, whoever taught you manners did a poor job of it. I am helping because I know what Darkseid intends to do with Earth and that nature will be utterly destroyed if he conquers earth. That is why I am going to help you fight him but I will need someone to protect me because I will be nearly defenseless when I attack his forces. So you protect me and I help save the earth, sound like a good deal?" Said Poison Ivy with in a tone showing she was completely serious about what she said.

While Batgirl knew that Poison Ivy had the power to greatly help them in the fight against Darkseid but what would stop Poison Ivy from using her powers to conquer the world if they managed to beat Darkseid. "Give me your word that you will not attempt to conquer the world or betray us later and we will help you in whatever it is you plan to do." Said Batgirl while pointing her hand forward for a handshake.

"Deal." Said Poison Ivy while shaking Batgirls hand. "Now I will need Supergirl to fly me to the nearest forest and bring you along as well. I need to go to a forest so that I can use my powers more effectively since I will be closer to nature than here in Gotham." Explained Poison Ivy to Batgirl. Batgirl called Supergirl who had been fighting the parademons so that Poison Ivy and Batgirl could talk without someone interrupting them. After a little of convincing Supergirl agreed to the plan and that is why they were now in the middle of large forest about to land in a clearing.

"Okay you two you will need to stay at the edge of the clearing for this and if you must know what I am going to summon a lot of powerful and in some cases mutated plants to attack Darkseid's forces so we will have a chance of beating Darkseid. Also just use your phone to see evidence that I am sincere about this." Said Poison Ivy before she sat cross legged on the ground with wooden tendrils emerging from the ground and wrapping around her like a cocoon. 'Time to get this started.' thought Poison Ivy before she started concentrate more than she ever had before. Ivy focused her mind on one thing and one thing only and that was creating the plants and having them attack the parademons. For a moment Ivy thought this was not going to work but it did eventually when she felt the mental strain of summoning so many plants and saw through her plants eyes that it was working.

**Outside the Cocoon with Batgirl and Supergirl...**

" I don't believe it, it's actually working." Said Batgirl while watching several live feeds from camera's she hacked to make sure that Ivy kept her word. Things were looking better until she noticed that some of the parademons were flying above of the cities where Poison Ivy had formed the plants and that the parademons seemed to be pouring a red dust over the plants and to their shock and somewhat horror the plants instantly died when the dust touched them. Batgirl trying to make sure this wasn't happening elsewhere went to several other feeds across multiple cities only to see the same thing happening in each one. She was wondering how this would affect Ivy until she heard an almost ear shattering scream come from the cocoon and what sounded like a body collapsing.

Supergirl being the first to react used her strength to open the cocoon and saw that Poison Ivy was inside with her unresponsive to what was happening around her. "I think she was put in a coma when she suffered the physic feedback from all those plants dying at the same time." Explained Supergirl who used her x-ray vision to examine Ivy's body to see her heart barely beating and mind nearly shutdown and was not giving or receiving any signals for the moment.

Before either of them could wonder what they were going to do next they were interrupted by the sound of a broadcast going on and what shocked them even more was that it was Darkseid being shown on camera.

"**People of earth, I Darkseid, have conquered your planet and captured your greatest heroes along with anyone else who would possibly stand up against me.**" Said Darkseid before the video changed what it was and is now showing several heroes and villains captured by Darkseid's forces with them in chains and guns pointed at their heads. "**Your so called Justice League has abandoned you in your darkest hour and that they will never return. However I am a fair conquer and that if all forms of resistance stop then I will spare your hero's and the people I have captured and that you will live moderately long lives serving me. You have 24 hours to give me your response before I kill all my prisoners.**" Said Darkseid who had a victorious smirk on his face before the broadcast ended.

"What do we do now? I mean I saw practically every hero and villain that I can think of captured by Darkseid in that video. I will be lucky to even have a chance of beating Darkseid because Kal could barely beat him the last time Darkseid invaded." Said Supergirl who was scared because they might be the last people to be able to fight Darkseid.

"To be honest I really have no clue what we are going to do because there is no way the two of us can beat Darkseid by ourselves." Said an equally scared Batgirl who thought that the woods now suddenly seemed so much scarier now with the shadows seemingly forming into the scariest forms possible for the two teens.

**At current time with Spider-man and Loki...**

Before they could finish watching what happened, a parademon flew through the white circle destroying the spell and before either Spider-man or Loki could attack it, the parademons head was blown apart accompanied by a loud gunshot. Turning around Spider-man and Loki saw an awake Agent Venom with a smoking pistol aimed at where the parademons head used to be.

"Spider-man can you please tell me what is going on and why we were about to be attacked?" Questioned Agent Venom wanting to know what the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered was that he was about to land on an alien world with the Guardians of the Galaxy who he recently joined before feeling a painful pulling sensation and then falling unconscious. Now he's waking up in an unknown city with Spider-man wearing a different costume and him standing with Loki. Looking around he noticed the people still unconscious around him were all villains and that one of them was Carnage. Seeing this he walked towards him and was about to shoot him until Spider-man yanked him back with webs before he could shoot Carnage.

"Agent Venom don't do that. If I am thinking right then he may be on our side and we are going to need all the help we can get right now." Said Spider-man while moving between Agent Venom and Carnage.

"You better start explaining what is going on right now spidey." Said Agent Venom with the eye parts of his mask narrowing in what seemed to be anger.

"I will do that but first we should wake the others up so they can informed as to what is happening as well so I will not have to repeat this more than once." Explained Spider-man who relaxed after Agent Venom pointed his gun down and nodded at Spider-man's request.

After everyone minus Carnage and the mysterious woman had woken up Spider-man quickly explained what was happening and when asked if this was true he had Loki show them the same things he saw but a much shorter version since apparently they were running low on time. "Now I know that some of you may not want to fight with me and instead run away but we should band together and stop Darkseid from conquering this version of earth. Now which of you will help me?" Questioned Spider-man.

"I will join you and I always wanted to fight with my favorite hero." Said Agent Venom who stepped forward and stood next to Spider-man.

"I have never been one to run away from a fight and I want to honor Logan's memory so I stand with you." Said Sabertooth who stepped forward and now stood on Spider-man's other side.

"I shall you join as well." Said Loki before he stepped forward and to the surprise of most present Enchantress stepped forward with him as well.

"Spidey I think of you as the brother I never had and always wanted, so I will join you. Plus think of all the babes who will want me after I help save the world." Said Deadpool with the last part causing many people to facepalm, before he stepped forward and now stood among of the group with Spider-man. The next voice surprised everyone present.

"_**Spider-man I will join you because I think you can teach me what a hero really is and how to be a great one as well**_." Said Carnage before he stood in front of Spider-man with his right had extended forward for a handshake. Spider-man realized that Carnage might still be good, took a gamble and shook Carnage's hand who let out a shout of joy at the handshake which was scary to the others. With that the rest of them turned to Mystique for her answer.

"If you promise to treat me as an equal and respect my decision of what I will be doing after this then I stand with you." Said Mystique who got a quick yes from Spider-man at her request.

"Okay now we just need to wake up the last member of our group. Loki come with me and the rest of you be prepared to defend yourselves should she be hostile. Loki have a translation spell ready just in case she cannot understand us." Said Spider-man before he and Loki walked next to the mysterious woman and proceeded to wake her up by gently shaking her shoulder. This seemed to work because her eyes shot open and she instantly pushed Spider-man and Loki away from her while speaking in a language no one knew. Spider-man could not help but notice that she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Loki the translation spell please." Said Spider-man who was growing worried because the woman was talking more rapidly and seemed more frantic while taking everything in. After Spider-man said that, Loki cast a spell that seemed to do the trick because they could understand her and what she was saying was kind of shocking.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Who am I? Please tell me because I remember nothing." Said the mystery woman causing many of the people around to raise an eyebrow or in some cases lenses in surprise.

Taking the initiative Spider-man walked towards while raising the lower part of his mask so his mouth would be revealed. "My name is Spider-man and you are in a city called Metropolis. Now I need you to breath more calmly because it will not help anyone if you keep panicking like that. Now slowly breathe and then out, just like I am doing." Said Spider-man in his most calm and friendly voice like he would when comforting Aunt May when she was panicking. After seeing the woman starting to calm down and that she was panicking less and less. "Okay now please tell me what you do remember, okay?" Said Spider-man while laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. This seemed to work because she appeared to be calm for the most part now.

"I do not remember much and what I do remember is bits and pieces that I cannot understand. The name Metropolis sounds familiar but the images that come with that name do not match the city I am now looking at. I remember a part of my name and that it started with a F and ended with an A." said the mysterious woman with confusion on her face and before she could start panicking again Spider-man interrupted her with saying "Fiona. That is what will your name will be until you remember your real name, that is if you like the name." said Spider-man with a small smile on his face that seemed to calm her.

"Fiona I like that name." Said the now named Fiona who looked happy at finding a temporary name until she could remember her real name.

However this touching scene was ruined when a small group of parademons attacked them. Before anyone else could react to them a black blur shot forward and ripped one of them in half. This blur was revealed to be Fiona who was now hovering in the air with both of her hands holding the now destroyed parademon. Before the others could figure out how Fiona did this, she dropped the remains of the parademons while charging towards the other parademons. She split another in half with red lasers seemingly coming from her eyes. While she was attacking the other parademons another parademon attacked her back only for its claws to create sparks like it was striking metal. After Fiona had dealt with all the parademons, she landed next to Spider-man while acting like what she just did was completely normal. Everyone's else's varied quite a bit ranging from 'that was pretty awesome' to 'remind me to never get on her bad side' were the general thoughts of the others.

"Fiona would like to join us in stopping an evil alien conqueror?" Asked Spider-man who was one of the first to regain his senses after her little display.

"You are the only people I know so I will join you Spider-man." Said Fiona in an almost military like response.

"Okay first we need to find the location of Darkseid and what he can do. After that we strike and hold nothing back against him or the parademons since they are monsters created solely for war and are doing them a favor by killing them." Said Spider-man shocking some of the people present that he would be so okay with killing.

"This Darkseid person is sitting on a gold planet that he has remade into a throne on top of a skyscraper in the middle of Metropolis with hordes of parademons surrounding him as a first defense." Said Fiona whose eyes were glowing a little as she looked off in the distance.

"Okay now that we know where he is, we just need to find out what he can do. Loki, Enchantress got any spells that could help us here?" Questioned Spider-man.

"Give us a moment and we could tell you everything about him even his favorite color. Okay we have his powers and they are going to be tricky to counter. He has super strength, near invulnerability, near immortal, can fire devastating energy blasts called Omega beams that he can aim nearly anywhere and even have them move around corners and other similar obstacles. However he can be harmed and even killed but it will be difficult to accomplish. However we are all known for pulling off the impossible so often that impossible has no meaning to us." Said Loki with many of the people around nodding in agreement especially Spider-man, Carnage, Deadpool, Loki himself, and Agent venom all agreeing that they pulled off the impossible on a near daily basis.

"Okay now here is the plan." Said Spider-man before he had quickly explained his plan to them.

"That plan is completely insane and has a very low chance of working. I love it, now when do we start?" Said Deadpool with the others generally agreeing with him.

**At the Daily Planet and the site of Darkseid's new throne...**

Darkseid felt like celebrating, if only a little, because he had finally conquered Earth and by the time the Justice league got back it would be too late to stop him. However he could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and that he would not like this.

This feeling was prove correct when moments later her felt someone land on his shoulder. "What's up Doc?" Questioned Deadpool while leaning on Darkseid's head while somehow eating a carrot through his mask. Darkseid being himself grabbed Deadpool and threw him against the nearest building only for Deadpool to teleport at the last minute and teleport right behind Darkseid while attempting to cut him with his katana's. This of course failed when the Katana's bounced right off of Darkseid's neck. When Darkseid attempted to hit Deadpool, he teleported only this time in front of Darkseid with what appeared to be the weirdest weapon Darkseid had ever seen. The gun ,if he could even call it that, appeared to have several weapons mashed together like guns, swords, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, and "**Is that a rubber ducky?**" Questioned Darkseid not believing that last part himself and he had seen some crazy things in his long life. (**AN: The weapon Deadpool is using is his level 9 attack called Happy to See You from Marvel Avengers Alliance and yes it really does have a rubber duck on it.**)

"Say hello to my little friend." Said Deadpool as he pulled the trigger before all hell broke loose. The next thing Darkseid knew was that he was flying through the air feeling actual pain from that attack. However fate appeared to have different things in mind for Darkseid as he landed on a giant red web with the webs moving and colored like blood.

"_**In another time we could have been friends but now that I am a hero, I will have to kill you and let me tell you I know a lot about the art of killing**_." Said a creature that appeared to be a demon judging by its appearance. While Darkseid was attempting to break free from the webs, the apparent demon struck first and cut out one of his eyes. "_**You can call me Carnage and on today's plate is your soul**_." Said Carnage before he attempted to cut out Darkseid's other eye. This failed when Darkseid used his omega vision to blast the webs and escape before Carnage could do any more damage.

When Darkseid landed on the ground he heard a bestial roar before a figure charged at him attempting to attack his blindside and further injure him. Darkseid managed to intercept this man's attack but before he could actually hurt him, he was hit by gunfire that was actually hurting him. Throwing the man he grabbed at the source of the gunfire, Darkseid was mildly surprised to see a blue woman standing there shooting him with heavily customized pistols and was surprised that she easily maneuvered around the man he had thrown at her. However this surprise cost him as he felt himself get stabbed through the stomach by what appeared to be a sword.

Turning around Darkseid saw a man wearing outlandish clothes even for Earth holding the sword with a smirk.

"One really must watch where they are going because you never know when they might slip and fall on a rather sharp sword." Said Loki who then twisted the sword sideways and pulled it out his left side leaving a rather large gash in his stomach area.

It took nearly all of Darkseid's willpower not to fall over in pain from these attacks because it had been a long time since he had suffered such pain and while he was planning on to deal with these new threats, he heard a booming sound and felt himself go flying into the air before he was harshly slammed back into the ground on a large metal spike that went through his chest area narrowly avoiding any vital organs. To his surprise he saw a woman flying wearing armor not seen on earth and was flying in the air similar to Superman. She was wearing damaged armor with a tattered cape. This woman reminded him of Superman.

After he broke free of the metal spike, he continued looking at this woman and attempting to charge an omega beam at her, but doing this caused him to miss the red and gold blur flying right at him with bone blades coming out of his wrists, aimed right at his head. Spider-man struck Darkseid right in his eyes taking out his remaining eye while further damaging his right eye. Now Darkseid was completely blind and at this groups mercy which is something he despised.

"**How did you do this and how did you get past my parademons?**" Questioned Darkseid with untold rage in his voice at being so easily beaten.

"Well we had some friends of ours distract them while we fought you. You lost Darkseid." Said Spider-man not that Darkseid could tell who was talking. At this Darkseid started to chuckle because they thought they had really won.

"**Pray tell how I am at your mercy? Is not customary for Earth's heroes to not kill so what is to stop me from leaving and attacking again in the future.**" Asked Darkseid finding it amusing that they thought he would never attack Earth again.

"You see we aren't like this Earth's hero's. In fact most of the people you just fought are reformed villains who are no stranger to killing and we decided to take the initiative and really kill you. Isn't that right Carnage and Deadpool? I had Deadpool shoot you a sample of his blood that while may seem harmless is anything but that to anyone who is not Deadpool. You see Deadpool has cancer and in order to combat this he got a healing factor to fight it, however the procedure messed up and gave his cancer the healing factor as well meaning that any minute now you will die from excessive cell growth causing you to literally explode from so many new cells forming in your body. I also had old Carnage here slip a little bit of his symbiote into your body causing the cells from Deadpool's healing factor to grow an increased pace meaning any second now you will die." Said Spider-man who had no qualms about killing Darkseid. All this was said just loud enough for Darkseid and the rest of the team to hear.

Darkseid felt horror for the first time in a long time at this man's words because he could literally feel his body expanding at an uncontrolled rate. He actually held some respect for this man and his associates for finding such a simple way to kill him and in a way that was well hidden as well. "**Before I die can you at least give me the honor of the name of the group who finally killed me?**" Questioned Darkseid who wanted to know this before a he died.

"You can call us the Avengers." Said Spider-man.

"**The Avengers huh? That is a good name for a worthy foe.**" Said Darkseid before he literally exploded.

You did it, you actually did it. You killed Darkseid." Said a man wearing an all green costume with a bow and arrow that was accompanied by Agent Venom and Enchantress. "The names Green Arrow and I just want to say thank you for helping us escape. If it wasn't for Enchantress and Agent Venom showing up and helping us escape we probably would have died." Said the now named Green Arrow. (**AN: he is wearing the Injustice Gods Among Us default costume because it is very practical for what he needs to fight crime in my opinion.**)

"It was no problem Green Arrow and we are always willing to help a hero out. Now all we need to do is help clean up this mess so people's lives can return to normal faster. You know anyone who would be willing to help us?" Said Spider-man who was hoping Green Arrow could get them some help in cleaning up after the invasion.

"I will see who I can get to help but be warned a fair amount of people were injured in the fighting so do not expect a lot of people to be able to help with clean up but I will get any able bodied person I can find to help clean this up." Said Green Arrow before he promptly left to go look for help with clean up.

"Okay Avengers now that we have killed Darkseid, it time that we help clean up Metropolis and help anyone that we can. Sabertooth, I want you and Mystique to heads towards the initial invasion point and start looking for survivors from there. Loki, I want you and Enchantress making sure that all the portals are closed and to help Sabertooth when you are done with any remaining portals that may still be open. Deadpool, Fiona, and Carnage I want you to get rid of any parademons that might be remaining and then aiding the others in helping any survivors. Agent Venom I want you with me for now. Wait before any else leaves, Loki and Enchantress is there a spell you can use that can act similar to a wireless headset so that we can communicate with each other whenever we might need help?" Said Spider-man before the others could leave to do their tasks.

"Give me a minute and I can do it." Said Enchantress before she casted a spell that briefly caused a green circle to appear around their heads before it disappeared."There it is done. Now all you need to do to use the spell is hold your finger next to your ear like you usually would with a earpiece and merely think what you want to say." Explained Enchantress getting nods of understanding from everyone. However someone decided to test this to everyone's annoyance.

'_Chimichangas, Chimichangas, I love them because they are so great and really fill up tummy on a lonely night.'_ Sung Deadpool much to everyone else's annoyance through the spell. Acting quickly Enchantress used a teleportation spell on Deadpool so that they might be offered sweet release from his bad singing. No one decided to comment on this before they all left for what they asked to do.

"Okay now that everyone else is gone mind telling me how the mission with Enchantress went?" Asked Spider-man while web swinging through Metropolis with Agent Venom while using their webs and strength to suspend damaged parts of damaged buildings from falling down on the streets and potentially hurting someone.

"Alright it began exactly like you planned and the captured heroes and villains were right where Fiona and Loki said they would be." Said Agent Venom before he started to go more in depth with his retelling of what happened.

**About 10 minutes before Spider-man and the rest of the Avengers attacked Darkseid...**

Agent Venom and Enchantress had been sneaking through sneaking through Metropolis to where the heroes and villains were being held and were currently peaking over the corner of a hole in the building where the captured heroes and villains were being held.

"Okay so we have at least 15 parademons that we can see and are all armed, at least 5 that are constantly patrolling, 2 more guarding a room where they are either holding someone powerful or their weapons are stored there." Said Agent Venom repeating what he was seeing to both himself and Enchantress to come up with a plan to defeat the parademons without raising the alarm and releasing the captured the heroes and villains to help them fight the parademons guarding Darkseid so Spider-man and the others could kill Darkseid without having to worry about being attacked by parademons.

"Well I could use a silencing spell on us so any noise we might make is nonexistent and give us the time to get in a better position to free the others." Offered the Enchantress and Agent Venom could say it was a good plan given what they had.

"Okay we will do that but I want you to teleport behind one of the heroes and free them while I fight the parademons." Said Agent Venom making a slight adjustment to her plan before he had the symbiote put together two MP5K's and loading them with full clips. "Ready whenever you are." Said Agent Venom.

In response Enchantress just smirked and started to cast the silencing spell before she teleported behind the hero she would eventually learn is Green Arrow.

Seeing that Enchantress had chosen the hero she was going to help free, Agent Venom calmed his nerves for a minute before he ran towards the and jumped right at the edge so he would be in the best position to take the demons down. Acting quickly Agent Venom shot his guns at the nearest 3 parademons killing them all with headshot's. Twisting his body around in the air while falling he continued to shoot at 7 more parademons while sending out tendrils to grab any of the parademons he was unable to shoot and pull them towards himself while before he sent out jagged spikes the moment they were all close to him killing the parademons and leaving only 3 parademons left. Before Agent Venom could shoot the parademons , they were killed by three arrows that imbedded themselves in their heads with the heads exploding killing the parademons.

Turning around Agent Venom saw a man wearing green flexible armor, a green hoodie and a green bow and arrow. Enchantress was standing behind this man.

"The name is Green Arrow and thanks for saving me and the others. Mind telling me your name stranger?" Asked Green Arrow while keeping his bow aimed at Agent Venom.

"My name is Agent Venom and the woman standing behind you is called Enchantress. We were sent by our leader to free you guys so we can beat Darkseid. We need your help getting rid of the parademons protecting Darkseid so that the rest of the team I am with can fight Darkseid without anyone interfering in their fight." Explained Agent Venom who slowly lowered his guns while talking to Green Arrow and subtly looking at all the captured heroes and villains to see who would be able to fight and who wouldn't.

"Are you guys with the Justice League?" Questioned Green Arrow who lowered his bow once he saw that Agent Venom was not a threat at the moment.

"No we are not members of that group. We are called the Avengers." Said Agent Venom who noticed that some of the people in the room relaxed when he said he was not a member of the Justice League. Were the Justice League not good guys or were they a group of people who could not do their job right.

"Never heard of you before and to be honest I really do not care at the moment. If you need help taking down Darkseid then I am pretty sure everyone here will gladly help you fight him." Said Green Arrow getting a chorus of yes's from the former prisoners of the parademons. "Now tell us what you need us to do and we will help you in whatever way we can." Said Green Arrow with a determined look on his face.

**Back with Agent Venom and Spider-man in current time...**

"So after that I explained to them what we needed to do and they did it." Explained Agent Venom while holding up part of a while Spider-man helped a person trapped underneath the wall.

"So some of the heroes and villains were actually relieved that you were not with the Justice League. That is interesting to say the least." Said Spider-man after making the person he just rescued was all right. Seeing that the person was all right, Spider-man and Agent Venom quickly took to web swinging again to see who else needed help.

Seeing how much of the city was still so heavily damaged and with so many people still not knowing what happened with the league and communications still down it was hard to tell the rest of the world that Darkseid was dead.

"This is going to be a long day." Summed up Spider-man with Agent Venom nodding in agreement that they would not be getting any rest soon.

**12 hours later in Metropolis...**

It had taken a little over 12 hours but the Avengers had managed to help save a lot lives and prevent further property damage from occurring in Metropolis. Roughly 6 hours ago communication systems had starting working again and that made it so much easier for clean up and restoring order. This is why Spider-man and the rest of the Avengers were currently taking a break in a lightly damaged pizza place with them all sitting around a large table eating some rather large pizza's.

"So anything interesting happen to any of you while cleaning up?" Asked Spider-man after finishing a pizza slice and moving on to another one.

"Well you mean aside from having my personality being changed to that of hero's and then being flung through a portal after fighting both a now evil Avengers and X-men?" Said Sabertooth causing a few to smirk at their current situation. "Other than that I am fine. I really had no trouble with the clean up and even helped me open my eyes on to what being a hero is like. I will never forgot the looks of appreciation on people's faces when I saved them from being by debris or helping then get out of a damaged building. On a side note while looking for survivors I managed to destroy about 10 drugs labs that were not attacked by the parademons and alerting the police to their location. Also was I the only one to notice how surprised the people and cops were at us helping them clean up or was it just me?" Said Sabertooth with the last being said in a confused tone.

"I thought it was just my imagination but now that you mention it, a lot of people look very surprised at seeing me help them and I was thinking it might have been because no one knew about us or it might be because their hero's have never helped them clean up after a big fight before. I highly doubt that last one though because what sort of hero doesn't stick around to help clean up the mess they made especially when they have the power to do so." Said Spider-man with many of the others nodding in agreement because who could themselves a hero if they did not help clean up their own messes from a super powered fight. This last sentence caught the attention of the waitress serving them.

"Sadly the last one is correct. I cannot tell you how many times hero's like Superman and Batman leave others to clean up the messes they created in one of their fights. What makes it worse is that most of the hero's can make the clean up go a lot faster and save more lives in the process but sadly enough only a few heroes have ever done that and most of their fights aren't even as bad as this." Said the waitress while putting a fresh pizza on the table.

"You're kidding me right? What sort of person can call themselves a hero if they do not help with cleaning up their mess when it will probably save untold lives and help lessen damage caused to buildings." Said Spider-man with everyone else nodding as well in agreement, the waitress included.

"I am completely serious. To make it worse they most beat up their so called villains with pretty brutal attacks leaving them ready to go a hospital but instead they end in prison where they receive very little treatment and are often abused by the guards. They even refuse to kill people like the Joker who has killed hundreds if not thousands of people and that includes men, women and even children. He does all this because he can and no one is willing to stop him. Hell he breaks out of prison enough that they may as well install a revolving door in his cell. Also rumor has it that his so called girlfriend Harley Quinn is one of his former physiatrists is abused by him quiet often and tricked her into being like him." Said the waitress stunning the others with what she said and that someone like the Joker was not better imprisoned or given the death sentence.

"_**That is messed up and that means something coming from me.**_" Said Carnage summing up the Avengers reactions.

"Wait you said that they may as well put a revolving door for the Joker's cell?" Asked Agent Venom once he caught that part.

"He breaks out so often from Arkham Asylum so often that many people have even started to make bets for how long it takes for him to break once he is captured. He once broke out within five minutes of arriving at Arkham Asylum. He breaks out, kills some people, gets captured and breaks out again. It is a cycle that repeats itself too often and caused a lot of pain." Said the waitress with her words making the Avengers wonder just how bad the rest of the villains in this world were.

"_**That is fucked up but how do you know so much about this?**_" Questioned Carnage with the others agreeing with him that no regular civilian should know this much.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. The reason for that is my cousin is the super villain Livewire and is one of Superman's enemies. She had a radio station that many people listened where she often ridiculed Superman and during a celebration for her shows anniversary she was pushed by Superman out of the way of a lightning bolt which hit Superman and bounced right off of him into her turning into the villain called Livewire. She is actually not that bad of a person and it is because of Superman that she became a villain for events she had no control over. Because she is an enemy of Superman I got fired from my previous job when they learned she was my cousin and I was lucky to get a job working here as a waitress." Said the waitress making the Avengers sit in silence while contemplating what she said.

"So to sum it up. Your cousin Livewire was turned into a villain because Superman pushed her out of the way of a lightning bolt and forgot to think about the fact that he is invulnerable meaning there was a good chance the lightning would bounce off him like a bullet and hit her instead. Sounds like Superman planned for her to get hit by the lightning so he could get rid of someone who was against him and make it look like an accident."Said Spider-man after thinking about what he knew about lightning and what it could to do people with invulnerable skin.

"Yeah once she was hit by the lightning people shunned her and automatically thought she was a villain because of her appearance. Anyway my name is Rachel Willis if you wondering and now I have to get back to work." Said the now named Rachel Willis before she headed back to the kitchen to get back to work.

"In the past 24 hours I have learned what being a hero feels like and the heroes of this world do not seem like heroes to me. I think this world needs someone like us who know what it is like to be thought of as villains by the world simply because of our appearance or our are past. So I am thinking we should stick together and actually help make this world a better place." Said Sabertooth making the others agree with him that this world needed them now more than ever before.

"I agree with Sabertooth. So while on that note who wants to help this save world as the Avengers." Said Spider-man before he put his hand above the middle of the table. Slowly each member of their group raised their hands and placed theirs on top of Spider-mans.

"Now that is settled I believe it is time we really learned what this world is like with our eyes, so who is up for a road trip to learn more about this world and be the best heroes we can be as the Avengers." Said Spider-man with the others agreeing with him as they each stood up and left the restaurant but not before they left enough money for the food and rather large tip for Rachel.

This world was going to change and the Avengers would be leading this charge for a better world.

**End of first chapter**

**In the next chapter the Avenger s will be traveling the country learning more about this world and may even recruit their first member from the world of DC while also deciding how best to help the world and the world is reacting to the presence of the Avengers. Also in the next chapter the Justice League will return and you will see their reactions to the Avengers as well. To those who can guess who Fiona is please keep quite so the surprise is not ruined. Spider-man will lead the Avengers in this story. In the next chapter I will reveal what happened to Supergirl and Batgirl and also what they were doing in those 24 hours. Also yes at one point in time canon Spider-man did have pop out bone blades similar to a hidden blade that came out of his wrists and could inject a person with a powerful poison and these were called Stingers. Check out pravus666 who helped create this story because he has some great stories and some good story challenges on his profile page if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2 part one

**Chapter 2 part one**

**I did want to update this story sooner but shortly after I released the first chapter I got swamped with homework and studying for exams which left me drained for a while and then my third semester started earlier than I thought it would plus I wanted to update my other story as well.**

**Just to clear things up Peter and the rest of Avengers will only use lethal force on individuals that have no hope for redemption and will also not savagely beat their foes leaving them with broken bones and other serious injuries like some other individuals *cough*Batman*cough* that will often cause more harm than good. **

**At the end of the chapter I will explain why Peter was willing to kill Darkseid and why he is darker than he usually is and it will be a good reason in my opinion.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews because that certainly helped me write this story faster right up until I got swamped with homework and started to get less sleep from having so much homework which delayed this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Marvel or DC**

**In a unknown location...**

The only sounds heard were the sound of someone's frantic footsteps with the sound of dripping blood along with pained breathing as someone tried to outrun some unseen foe.

The next sounds heard were a group of people calmly walking after the injured person with them going in the same direction as the injured person.

'I just need to delay them long enough so that the rest of the Avengers can get the help we need to stop these monsters.' Thought Spider-Man as he stopped walking as he found himself at a dead end with no way out other than the way he came from which was quickly thrown out the window when the group following him stopped at the other end of the hallway he was in.

Spider-Man mustered up whatever energy he had remaining and turned to face his enemies and stood his ground not caring that most of his bones were either fractured or outright broken in some cases with some heavy blood loss that was staining his costume a dark crimson with all the blood he was losing. Unfortunately he could not make out what his enemies really looked like because his vision was fading in and out and the building they were in had most of its lights broken or flickering on and off casting nearly everything in shadows. The building had been hit hard by an explosion nearly leveling it were not for the increased sturdy design of the building that could take much worse blows.

**(Listen to Already Over by Red)**

"Look at the insect trying to protect his worthless comrades. If you weren't so pathetic I would find it inspiring but sadly just like any other insect you need to be stomped on to get rid of such an annoying pest." Said a masculine voice with clear hatred aimed at Peter. The man then spat on his face. Peter did nothing but simply keep staring the man straight in the eye which was difficult to do given that one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut and was covered with blood from a nasty cut on his forehead that was still heavily bleeding.

"I think we should just kill this insect now Superman so we don't have to worry about him messing up our plans." Suggested a woman to Superman who was previously talking.

"You know you guys sure are making a big fuss about me when they are so many others that can and will fight you and beat you. Besides I can still probably beat most of you with my hand tied behind my back." Joked Spider-Man before he punched Superman in the face and sent him flying into a nearby wall shocking the people with Superman that he was still this strong despite suffering such grievous injuries. This caused the woman who was previously talking to Superman to grab Spider-Man and brutally punch him in the face before throwing him into a nearby wall with Spider-Man then going through said wall.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to kill me. Believe me stronger people than you have tried to kill me and they failed each time. So let's finish this little dance so I can go back home and spend the night watching Star Wars with my friends." Joked Peter after he picked himself out of the rubble but not before coughing up a rather large amount of blood.

"You are one persistent insect and I cannot let you stop us." Said a third person before he grabbed a nearby metal pipe and then broke it so that there was a razor sharp edge to it before throwing it at Peter who was unable to dodge in time due to his injuries and that Hawkgirl had managed to grab him so he could not fully dodge the sharpened pipe. However he managed to move enough that the pipe hit the side of his stomach but still hit pretty deep.

Peter yanked out the pipe out of his stomach and then stabbed said pipe into Hawkgirl who was holding him causing her to let go of him and allow Peter to web two of the attackers to a wall before dodging a fist that would have taken his head clean off had he not dodged it in time.

"Why won't you just die!" Yelled Superman who just tried to kill Peter before he started to send a bunch of rapid punches at him.

"You guys just do not know how to give up." Joked Peter as he dodged each punch with his natural agility. However Peter was unable to dodge someone throwing a spear at him with said spear going through the middle of his back just below his heart with the spear pinning him on his back to the floor. Now that Peter was unable to dodge Superman attacks, he sat on Peter's stomach after breaking enough of the spear that it would not get in his way as he started to punch Peter repeatedly with each blow sending shockwaves through the floor and building. Peter felt the unimaginable pain of each blow for a minute before he simply felt nothing at all.

'I guess I can finally see you again after all these years Uncle Ben' Thought Peter as he felt his body becoming icy cold as all the warmth left his body. However before Peter finally succumbed to his injuries he saw a picture of a beautiful raven haired with a gorgeous dress as she laughed at some joke he made on one of their dates with him hearing her angelic laugh as the life left his body with a happy smile on his face knowing that he helped save the love of his life.

Superman who had been treating Spider-Man as a punching bag finally stopped when he felt a slender hand firmly grasp his shoulder and say "Stop Superman he is already dead, what would be the point of continuing this when we have more urgent matters to attend to like getting out of this building before it collapses on us." and true to the woman's word the building was shaking quite violently and looked as though it could collapse at any second.

"Thank you Wonder Woman, now let us get out of here before we are trapped here as well." Ordered Superman before his group left the building right before it collapsed.

"Now no one can stop the Justice-"

**(End song)**

**In present time...**

"AHHH." Yelled Peter as he woke up from his nightmare with his body covered in sweat and his heart racing a mile a minute. Thankfully a thunderstorm had covered his scream so as not to wake up the others with the exception of the people with the more sensitive hearing among the Avengers or those that were not sleeping. Noticing that he was now in their base that given to them by Penguin when they arrived in Gotham as thanks for saving his life and saving the world. As Peter got out of bed and made his way downstairs, he remembered how things changed when he and the Avengers entered Gotham for the first time two days ago with them also revealing their identities to each other as well...

**Two days ago on the outskirts of Gotham with the Avengers...**

"I just realized I forgot to say this but where did you find this Limo?" Questioned Agent Venom who was playing Poker with some of the other Avengers to pass the time on their trip to Gotham.

"I actually found it lying around in some parking garage and after removing the bomb attached to the bottom of the car, I took it but not before leaving an I.O.U. in the spot the limo was in." Explained Deadpool from behind the driving wheel. You may ask why he was driving what was probably an expensive car, well the answer was simple in that they did not trust him to do anything else and that Mystique was in the passenger seat ready to shoot him should he do anything stupid.

What none of the Avengers knew was that the limo belonged to none other than Lex Luthor whose life they had inadvertently saved when Deadpool stole the limo and that Luthor wanted to actually thank whoever stole his limo because they discovered the bomb and that it was meant to go off when he entered the limo.

Back with the Avengers again. After losing his tenth straight hand to Spider-Man, Sabertooth threw his cards into the air "I don't know how are you winning but when I..." Growled Sabertooth before he perked his head up and appeared to be listening to something.

"What is it Sabertooth?" Questioned Loki with him getting a shush from Sabertooth.

"Deadpool stop the car now! I hear gunfire nearby and I can also smell a lot of blood with most of it pretty recent." Said Sabertooth before he got out of the car once it stopped with the rest of the Avengers coming out of the limo as well. They could all hear the sound of gunfire now that they were outside the limo now.

"Okay Avengers stay together and let's find out what is going on. Sabertooth you take the lead since you can lead us there the fastest. Remember try not to use lethal force on these guys unless needed." Ordered Spider-Man before Sabertooth ran into the woods with the rest of the team following him.

After a few minutes of running the team found a rather odd sight. They were looking at a group of thugs wearing what looked like scarecrow masks with them shooting at a large rock that a rather short and fat man was taking cover behind. That was not the odd thing though, no the odd thing was that the short man was occasionally peeking around the corner of the rock and shooting what appeared to be bullets from his umbrella.

"You should have ran when you had the chance Penguin because now Scarecrow is going to rule Gotham far better than you ever could." Shouted one of the masked thugs while reloading his gun before aiming his gun at the rock again. However before he could shoot his gun, he felt a hand wrap itself around mouth before being dragged into the woods unconscious. After 2 more of the thugs disappeared in a similar manner the remaining grew fearful and was wondering who was attacking them before they briefly cried out in fear and was silenced almost as soon as they cried out in fear.

Penguin had still not moved from his cover incase it was set up to lower his guard and then kill him afterwards.

"You can come out now you know. All the thugs are taken care of." Stated a person whose voice Penguin had never heard before. So being a curious man he peeked around the rock he was hiding behind and saw that the group of men chasing him were webbed together with them hanging from a tree as they moved slightly with the breeze as another group of people stood in various places around the clearing.

"Who are you guys because I sure as hell don't recognize you." Said Penguin while safely observing them from behind his shelter.

"We are relatively new to here and you can call us the Avengers. Also we did just save your life." Said Loki with his ever charming smile present.

"Well that may be true but how do I know you are not here to finish the job those men failed to do and kill me when my guard is down?" Questioned Penguin with him raising some rather good points.

"If we really wanted to kill you, do you think we would have stopped the guys shooting at you and then kill them after they killed you or kill you after we defeated them. I mean we did announce our presence after all which kind of ruins the element of surprise." Explained Loki while also raising some good points on his end.

"Do I have your word that you will not attack me?" Questioned Penguin after realizing that if these people wanted to kill him they would have done so already.

"You have our word, my good man." Promised Loki. With that said Penguin left the cover of the rock and now he got a better look at the people who rescued him. What he saw was one of the most unlikely teams he had ever seen and that was saying something considering who lived in Gotham.

"You have got to be one of the oddest teams I have ever seen." Said Penguin with him meaning every word of it.

"Well that just hurt." Joked Deadpool.

"Do you need help getting back to town?" Questioned Spider-Man who decided to ignore Deadpool with most of the others doing the same.

"As it so happens I do need to go to Gotham and I assume you want me to pay for it as well?" Questioned Penguin with a slight sneer on his face at the payment thing.

"We were already going to Gotham and we don't want money for helping others because no real hero ever does that." Said Spider-Man after he put his hand over Deadpool's mouth before he could say how much he wanted to get paid for this.

"Well that is surprising but I will believe it when it happens. So you are going to lead to me to your car and get to Gotham or are we going to just sit here?" Said Penguin with a little bit of irritation in his voice over everything that happened the last few days. Seeing no point in sticking around the group left with them leaving the men hanging from the tree branch but would later call the cops to tell them where to find them.

Once they got back in the limo, the rest of the trip was rather tense and quiet with the silence being broken occasionally with them asking Penguin about something and just ignoring them or Penguin giving directions to Deadpool on where to go.

After a while they arrived at the back of a place called the Iceberg Lounge with the Penguin thanking them for their help and saying that if they ever needed anything to just ask him and he would do it so long as it was within reason.

The next day the Avengers did call in that favor wondering if Penguin could possibly help them find a base of operations in Gotham. To their surprise he did and that the place they got looked rundown on the outside but on the inside the place had nearly anything they would need while in Gotham. The place had 10 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. There was a modern kitchen with all the modern amenities they might need. There was a large living room with a big smart TV that was hooked up to a DVD player, a DVD case that was currently empty, and a surround sound system. They even had a highly customized computer that was state of the art. There was a dojo equipped with a fully modern gym for them to exercise and train in. There was also an equipped garage that was currently empty but Penguin did leave that he would get them two cars of their choice through perfectly legal means for them to use later.

The reason why this place was so nice was that it was one of many safe houses for Penguin should anything go wrong. The building was an office building in the 1920's-1940's until the business failed when the owner died. After sitting neglected for a while it was chosen to be rebuilt as an apartment complex as part of a project to renovate Gotham and make better, cheaper housing for everyone. However the project was scrapped before it could ever be finished. So for another period of time it was left unfinished until the Penguin discovered it and thought that it would make a good safe house given its appearance and location. So over the past few years Penguin had his men discreetly finish remodeling the building so as not to catch the attention of Batman.

While the Avengers were wondering why Penguin did all this for them, they decided to ask a later time because they liked the place and it suited their needs. Also it was better than where they stayed the night before which was an old rundown motel that had a layer of grime everywhere with some rather suspicious stains in the rooms that looked a lot like old blood. The reason why the Penguin was so generous with giving them their base was that he discovered who they were and what they did after he returned to the Iceberg Lounge and did some research into who they were. Needless to say Penguin decided to do whatever he could to help them after all they did save the Earth and killed a major threat to it, along with them saving his life even though he was a known gang leader. It probably also helped that a certain bald billionaire discovered where the Avengers were and that they needed a base, so when he discovered that the Penguin was going to give a base of operations, he gave Penguin a call and promised to cover the cost that Penguin spent on the base.

**Later that day...**

After spending the rest of the day putting the finishing touches on their new base and getting some food for them to eat. Needless to say Spider-Man and the rest of the Avengers were tired if not physically then mentally.

"Um... how are we going to make this whole team thing work when most of us don't even know each other's real names? I mean if we did not live together then it would it not be such a big deal but since we are it would make things weird to say the least." Questioned Agent Venom with most of the other Avengers realizing it was a good point.

"That is a good point but can we really trust each other with our real names?" Questioned Spider-Man knowing from personal experience what could happen if too many people found out his secret identity.

"Well Me and Amora were thinking of something that might help in that regard." Suggested Loki with him gaining the attention of everyone in the room with that sentence. "We were thinking of ways for us to communicate and assemble when we are each doing our own thing making it rather difficult at times to get together to fight crime. What we were thinking of is a rune that will look like a tattoo that will go on our left shoulder. The tattoo would serve a few purposes. The first is that it would allow us to teleport to whoever sends out the call for the team to assemble. The second is that only members of the Avengers will be able to see them thus making it rather difficult to infiltrate and sabotage us from someone who is a shape shifter or something along those lines. Each tattoo will be different and cannot be replicated. The tattoo will also serve the purpose of altering our features should anyone see us unmasked or something like that without our permission." Explained Loki with many of them thinking that it was a good idea and would make it easier for them to assemble when needed.

"How do we know if this will work for sure?" Asked Spider-Man not wanting this to backfire on them.

"I have already tested it on myself earlier today when I went shopping for furniture and other things with Deadpool and Agent Venom. We did not need to use an illusion spell once and no one recognized us despite being in our costumes in broad daylight." Loki explained with many of them wondering if he was telling the truth.

"In case any of you were wondering he is telling the truth because I agreed to be the test subject for the tattoo thing and walked around the whole day for the most part without my mask on and not once did someone freak out at my appearance. Plus the tattoo made me look like a hunk which helped with the ladies if you know what I mean." Suggested Deadpool with the last part causing many of them to facepalm or groan at what he said with Fiona being the exception because she did not know what that meant with her amnesia.

"I will tell you later what that means when not surrounded by so many people." Said Mystique to Fiona after seeing her confused face before Deadpool could say something perverted.

"So does everyone think this is good idea?" Questioned Loki.

"I will go first to make sure it works however I want this done in private." Said Spider-Man with walking him towards his room with Loki following after him.

**In Spider-Man's room...**

"I want to my tattoo to work just like everyone else's but I want the image modifier to work on the other Avengers as well. Most of them are former enemies or people who I have a bad history with which is why I only want you, Agent Venom, and Fiona to know what I really look like until I know for sure that I can trust everyone else." Explained Spider-Man with him getting a nod of understanding from Loki who had heard stories over the years about Spider-Man and how those that were close to him usually got hurt by his enemies because they knew who he really was.

"Are you sure about this?" Questioned Loki while understanding Spider-Man's decision he knew that this could potentially come back to bite him. "However I feel like I should tell you about a close friend of mine back in our reality. Her name is Verity Willis and she could see through any kind of lie including illusions. Despite this unique ability of hers, we became best friends and perhaps something more had we not been flung into this reality. My point is that sometimes not having to lie to someone about who you are and what you can do is something that can help you feel free and know who you can really trust. I want you to think for a moment about trust and just what it would mean to everyone else here if you revealed who you really were." Said Loki who managed to take Spider-Man by surprise with what he said.

Sitting down for a moment Peter decided to think over what Loki said and what his old and new memories told him about trusting others with his secret identity.

While Peter was thinking over what Loki said, Peter did not notice Loki leaning against the door and put a silencing spell on it so that the people on the other side of the door could no longer hear their conversation.

**Outside Peter's room a few minutes ago...**

"Deadpool are you sure we should be listening to what Peter and Loki are saying?" Whispered Fiona as her and the rest of the Avengers were huddled near the door with Deadpool having a cup next to his ear that was on the door allowing him to better listen to what Spider-Man and Loki were saying while randomly holding up signs that said what Spider-Man and Loki were saying similar to a certain Coyote.

**(AN: Just think of Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes when he used the signs to talk and you can picture what Deadpool is doing.)**

"Hey Deadpool where did you get the signs and how do they already have written on them what Spider-Man and Loki are supposedly saying?" Questioned Carnage only for no one to listen him as they were too busy paying attention to the signs and thinking about what they knew about Spider-Man. "Fine ignore the former psychotic mass murder, see if that helps you." Grumbled Carnage to himself after he realized that everyone ignored his question.

"You say something Carnage?" Questioned Sabertooth after he realized that Carnage might have said something.

"No I didn't say anything." Replied Carnage with a somewhat sarcastic tone. Sabertooth just shrugged his shoulders and resumed to what he was previously doing.

"Dammit Loki just cast a silencing spell so I can't hear anything from the room anymore." Said Deadpool after he threw the rest of his signs at a nearby wall where they stuck in a formation similar to a star.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Fiona curious as to how that was possible.

"I honestly have no idea, though it is weird how they stuck that way." Replied Deadpool with the last part mostly whispered to himself. So focused in his thoughts that he failed to notice the door to Spider-Man's room opening until he turned around and came face to face with what looked to be an angry Spider-Man.

"Care to tell to me why you were listening to my conversation with Loki, Deadpool?" Questioned Spider-Man. Looking around Deadpool noticed that everyone aside from Loki had disappeared from the hallway.

"Umm... I was looking for the bathroom?" Replied Deadpool with a reply that would fool no one.

"Do you even believe that will work for a second?" Questioned Spider-Man with one of his lenses raised up with slight disbelief.

"No, not really." Said Deadpool with his shoulders slumped in defeat for coming up with such a lame excuse for why he was spying on Spider-Man.

"Just don't do it again." Said Spider-Man before walking back to the living room where the rest of the Avengers ran to after they left Deadpool behind.

Deadpool gave the Avengers the stink eye though it was hard to tell thanks to his mask and that most of them decided to ignore it.

Seeing that that everyone was in the living room and were at the same spot he last saw them in, he decided to say what his decision about his identity was.

"Alright everyone I have somewhat begrudgingly decided to reveal my secret identity to you guys, though I want your word that you will never reveal it to anyone or use it against me should you ever turn evil again." Ordered Spider-Man with a rarely heard serious voice. Seeing that everyone nodded yes, even Carnage, Spider-Man lifted his hands up and took off his mask showing a relatively young man with brown eyes and hair with an unassuming face. "My real name is Peter Parker." Said the now revealed Peter Parker.

Looking around Peter saw a various reactions from everyone. Agent Venom had his jaw hanging wide open in surprise along with Carnage. Mystique, Enchantress, Sabertooth, and Fiona had looks of mild confusion on their faces. While Deadpool and Loki seemed happy that he revealed his identity.

"I cannot believe that you are Spider-Man. I mean I used to bully you in high school and everything and the whole time you were Spider-Man." Said Agent Venom with a slightly awe filled voice.

"Wait Flash! You're Agent Venom." Exclaimed Peter with surprise in his voice. After Peter said that Agent Venom had the symbiote reveal his head showing a rather attractive man with dark blond hair and blue eyes. "That is quite surprising actually, though I think I might have known that from somewhere." Said Peter with the last part whispered to himself.

"We will definitely have to catch up later and swap stories." Flash suggested with a happy voice.

"So how do you two know each other?" Questioned Sabertooth curious as to why they were so friendly with each other.

"We used to go to school together. I was a nerd in every way from the glasses to my book smarts and lack of physical strength. Flash on the other hand was one of the most of the popular guys in school and star of the Football team, he also would bully me on a daily basis because I think he was jealous of me and that I was an easy victim for him. Though we did later make amends and become friends with each other." Explained Peter with Flash looking ashamed at the bullying part.

"Well aside from that anyone else want to reveal who they are?" Questioned Peter while looking around the room.

"Pick me, pick me." Exclaimed Deadpool while jumping up and down in his seat with his hand raised in the air waving around excitedly.

"Alright Deadpool say what you want." Said Peter while trying to resist pinching the edge of his nose from the possible oncoming headache that comes whenever he meets Deadpool.

"First can I just say that you are more handsome than what I imagined. Second my name is Wade Wilson and I love Chimichangas more than anything else for the most part." Deadpool explained after taking off his mask so everyone could see what he looked like. Peter was literally pinching his nose in slight frustration after hearing what Deadpool said.

"Alright does everyone else want to reveal who they really are? Also Fiona don't worry you don't have to do this part since you have amnesia." Asked Peter with him getting nods from everyone and a thankful smile from Fiona.

"Alright my name is Victor Creed but call me Sabertooth when in the field or in costume." Victor explained with him just getting a nod from everyone.

"I prefer being called Mystique but if you must know my real name is Raven Darkholme." Said the now named Raven with her getting a smile of encouragement from Sabertooth when it looked like she might not reveal her name.

_"__**Most of you probably know me as Carnage**__**b**_ut my real name is Cletus Kasady and like most of you I am going to do my best to be a hero." Revealed Cletus with his symbiote receding from his head to show his real face to everyone.

"As I am sure most of you already know my name is Loki Laufeyson but please call me Loki." Said Loki with very few showing a reaction to his reveal which was not that surprising to be honest because all of them knew his first name.

"Alright I suppose I am next and probably last. Most of you probably know me as the Enchantress but if you must know my name is Amora and no I do not have a last name or anything like that." Said Amora with the last part being said to avoid potential questions about her name.

"Alright now that is out of the way, why don't we get started on the tattoo's, so whose first? Also Deadpool yours does not count because it was just an experimental one so I will have to give you a permanent one now along with everyone else." Loki asked with the last part being said so that Deadpool would get the final version of the tattoo and not the prototype one.

One by one everyone stepped forward and got the tattoo on their left shoulder. The process was relatively simple actually. Loki would cast a spell that no one aside from Amora could understand and would touch there left shoulder where they would feel a light burning sensation before it quickly went away.

Peter had a smaller version of the spider symbol that was on his classic costume.

Cletus had a rusty butcher knife with what appeared to be rust stains on it until you looked closely and saw that it was dried blood.

Flash got a football with the Venom symbiotes colors instead and the string shaped like the spider symbol on the symbiotes chest.

Fiona had a bird soaring into the sky. When she asked why it was a bird Loki replied with "Because out of all of us you are the most free with a blank slate that is cleaner than most of ours."

Sabertooth simply had the head of a sabertooth tiger with blood dripping from its fangs for his tattoo.

Mystiques was a chameleon that seemed to almost constantly change its colors but it was subtle enough that you would not notice it at first glance.

Amora had a heart shaped tattoo with a green vein like pattern on it.

Loki's tattoo was a fox with a snake coiled around the fox with the mouth of the snake near the fox's ear that almost appeared to be whispering into the fox's ear.

Deadpool's was the symbol he wears on his belt which looked similar to his mask but smaller and more round.

"Okay now that is out of the way, why don't we discuss how we are going to make money to finance everything and yes it has to be done legally. Also we need to find info about the heroes and villains of this world as well." Said Peter with the money part getting some minor groans from a few people. "However because we all had a pretty tiring last few days and have not had much time to rest since we first got here, so how about we get some rest for the night and focus on this tomorrow." Suggested Peter with him getting some grateful smiles in turn.

Soon after Peter said that everyone but two people went to bed. Those two people were Loki and Amora who each had suspicious grins on their faces.

"Loki are you thinking the same thing I am thinking?" Asked Amora.

"I believe so my dear Amora." Responded Loki.

"Then shall we head out before anyone realizes what we are doing. Also we have to return before anyone wakes up so we have about 5-6 hours to do this, so are you ready?" Asked Loki with him offering Amora his hand while saying the last part.

"Oh I was born ready." Responded Amora who wrapped herself around Loki's arm before they disappeared in a green fog.

**On a rooftop outside the Avengers current base...**

Covered with a camouflaged cloak a figure was listening to the Avengers whole conversation without any of them knowing thanks to a listening device it had aimed at their base. Once the figure saw that everyone was going to bed, it put the listening device away and then slowly got up and left the rooftop knowing what it had to do. Its current objective was to find any information about the heroes and villains of this world and it had learned about the best place to do it.

**Back with Peter current time...**

'That was a wicked dream or at least I think it was. But why did it feel so real?' Thought Peter while going downstairs to get something to drink to hopefully calm his nerves. Peter was surprised to see Fiona downstairs wearing a pair of pajamas while watching a rerun of the Looney Tunes.

"Hey Fiona what are you doing up this late?" Asked Peter as he took a seat next to Fiona on the couch after grabbing a glass of milk to drink to hopefully help calm his nerves.

"I couldn't sleep that well. I keep getting dreams of people I don't know and I cannot make out what they are saying and what they really look like but what I do know is that my hands are covered in blood and it scares me as to what could cause that." Explained Fiona with a subdued voice.

"You know you are not alone in this right?" Asked Peter. Getting a nod from Fiona he continued talking "Everyone on the Avengers has had blood on their hands and often have their own way of dealing with it. I lost people very important to me because I was unwilling to kill my villains and was often rendered helpless as I saw them kill those that I loved and not being able to do one thing to stop them." Peter explained in a voice that was filled with equal amounts of anger and sorrow.

"How did you handle it?" Fiona asked while looking at Peter with a curious look on her face.

"To be fully honest I did not handle it the best at times and even stopped being Spider-Man at times because I blamed myself so badly for their death. But eventually I would remember what my Uncle Ben said to me and see someone in trouble and then suit up to rescue them. What my Uncle said to me are words I live by every day. He told me that with great power comes great responsibility. Those were some of the last words he said to me. What happened afterwards is a story for another time." Finished Peter with a small smile and a look of regret on his face. Peter did not know this but some of the Avengers had heard what he said to Fiona and he got some sympathy from them for what he revealed. Peter did not know this but a lot of heroes and villains held some form of respect for him because he came from nowhere and was often called a menace by the public and many thought him to be a joke of a hero. However many people learned over the years learned just how strong Spider-Man was, if not in raw power then in his heart and never give up attitude.

"Why are you watching the Looney Tunes anyway Fiona?" Asked Peter when he noticed that Fiona was looking at him with some look in her eyes he could not place until he noticed her face changed into one of surprise.

"Is that what this is called? I merely thought it was a late night news program. I found out that it is either rabbit or duck hunting season with the two of the reporters unable to decide which one it is." Said Fiona with a voice that said she believed that.

'Must resist urge to laugh... urge to resist laughing failing by the second.' Thought Peter before he broke out into laughter."HAHAHAHAHA." Laughed Peter before he fell on the ground laughing with some of the other Avengers laughing as well though they managed to hide it better so as not to alert them that they were not alone. Seeing the confused and slightly angry look on Fiona's face Peter did the smart thing and stopped laughing. Ignoring what sounded like other people laughing though it was very quiet, he decided to explain what was funny.

"Fiona the reason why that was funny is that the Looney Tunes is an old animated TV series from years ago that was a comedy and is not supposed to taken seriously." Peter explained with his usual goofy grin on his face. Peter did notice that Fiona had a look of relief on her face when he explained what was funny.

"Thank you Peter for saying that." Said Fiona with a thankful smile for him explaining that.

"It was no problem. Would you mind if I saw what else was on?" Questioned Peter who grabbed the remote after Fiona said it would be okay.

Flipping through channels Peter was not surprised that very little was actually on. This was quickly changed when he changed to a news channel that said something that changed his mood almost instantly.

_"Breaking News Gotham it appears that the Joker has been spotted near Gotham Hospital. I have just been alerted that there is footage of him and his known accomplice Harley Quinn appearing to have a fight. I should warn parents that children should not watch the following footage." Said a rather attractive Blonde woman._

The channel then brought up a video that was of decent quality and appeared to shot from a camera phone showing a woman dressed up similar to a clown with a skin tight outfit that showed off her curves and a man that looked like a deranged clown with a purple suit and green hair.

_"Harley what I have told you about leaving without telling me about it?" Asked the Joker with rage clear in his voice._

_"You told me that I am supposed to tell if I am leaving the base and that if I ever did leave without your say so then you will have to punish me." Whimpered Harley in what sounded like a very sad and scared voice._

_"Well my dear Harley your lesson is going to start oh so soon but not here, no it will be where no one can stop me." Said the Joker before dragging Harley off-screen into an alley where the sound of a car doors opening and closing was heard before a car is seen racing out of the alley._

_"Folks this footage was given to us by a concerned citizen whose identity we have promised not to reveal for safety reasons. One can only imagine the horrors that the Joker has planned for Harley Quinn to give her a supposed lesson. This is Vicki Vale from Gotham News." Said the now named Vicki Vale before the news went to commercials._

At the end of the video Peter had a look of cool anger on his face with him unknowingly bringing out his stingers a little before retracting them when he saw them out.

"Fiona please wake up the others." Said Peter in a calm voice that hid his anger rather well.

"Alright." Said Fiona who did not like how Peter was sounding and to be honest it was kind of scary.

Fiona quickly left to wake everyone up which caused some screams of surprise when she literally opened there doors and woke them up by roughly shaking them or pulling them out of bed and dropping them on the unforgiving floor.

While Fiona was waking everyone up, Peter left to his room to suit up. After suiting up Peter returned to the living room to find that Mystique, Agent Venom, and Deadpool were yawning while everyone else looked to be quite alert and wide awake with Fiona now wearing her armor again along with everyone else suited up as well.

"Where are Loki and Amora?" Questioned Peter when he saw them missing.

"I don't know they weren't in their rooms when I went to wake them up." Said Fiona.

However before Peter could reply he heard something from behind him and turned around to discover that Amora and Loki had just teleported into the living room with about 3 duffel bags filled with money.

"Please tell me you did not just steal that money?" Questioned Peter hoping that it was not true.

"We won it in a perfectly legal way, so no we did not steal it." Said Loki which caused Peter to relax somewhat. "We won it from playing at Casinos in the area and a few others in nearby towns. What you see here is what we got from all those places combined minus the cost of the duffel bags. All told we got about 1-2 millions dollars here" Said Loki with him getting some whistles when he revealed how much money they made.

"As long as the money goes to helping us then I have no problem with it so long as it was actually legal and that you tell me when you are going to do something like this again." Said Peter.

"I have no problem with that." Said Loki with Amora agreeing as well.

"Alright now that is out of the way I can get back to business. Earlier this morning I saw footage of the Joker dragging Harley Quinn away from a Hospital in Gotham. It appears that he is going to teach Harley a lesson and given what we know about the Joker it will not be pleasant for Harley at all. So our second mission as a team is to rescue Harley and make sure that the Joker is captured and stays behind bars." Explained Peter getting looks of understanding and even anger in most of the Avengers faces or eyes once they understood what he was implying about the lesson Joker was going to give Harley.

"I think this monster needs to be put down or taught the meaning of pain personally." Said Deadpool in such a serious voice that it shocked those around him since they did not know he could be serious like that.

"Alright I want to split into teams of three to cover more ground quickly. Once you find the Joker report to the others where you are so we can make sure he does not escape. I am going with Deadpool and Fiona. Sabertooth, Loki, and Carnage are team 2. Mystique, Amora, and Agent Venom are team 3. Any questions because if not then we are moving out. Also this storm does not look like it will let up anytime soon, so be careful out there." Ordered Peter in a voice that was surprisingly firm and gained some respect from the others for acting so quickly and decisively.

Seeing that everyone understood what they needed to do they split up and went in three separate directions to find the Joker and Harley Quinn before anything too bad happened.

**At an unknown location in Gotham...**

Harley could barely believe why her precious puddin was doing this to her. All she wanted to do was visit the hospital where Ivy was staying and see how she was doing. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. Harley had been devasted to hear that Ivy had ended up in a coma after helping to fight Darkseid's forces and most of her plants at the same time dying causing her to enter a coma or at least that is what she heard on the news from an interview with Supergirl and Batgirl for why Ivy was not locked up in Arkham yet like most people suspected she would be and was in a hospital being treated for her coma.

Yet somehow the Joker knew what she was planning on doing and managed to grab her before she could even see Ivy. He then proceeded to take her back to their current base and lock her up in his 'fun room' while deciding what would work the best to teach her a lesson. Her outfit also managed to get cut up a little in the process.

The fun room was a homemade padded cell covered with drawings showing the Joker committing various crimes like murder, blowing things up, and even showing him brutally killing a Robin with a crowbar. This room was starting to make Harley realize that the Joker cared for no one but Batman, however she hoped that she could convince him one last time to care about her instead. These were her thoughts when the door to the room opened and in walked the Joker.

"Harley my dear, your lesson will start in just a minute but first I want to know why you were so insistent on seeing Poison Ivy despite my explicit orders not to see her?" Questioned the Joker with barely contained rage and glee which was itself a pretty scary combination considering it was the Joker.

"Like I said earlier I just wanted to make sure Ivy was okay because she is my only friend that I have in this world." Whimpered Harley with a pleading look in her eyes not to get her lesson. Which is why she was unprepared for the Joker to raise his hand and slap her hard enough to send her flying to the ground with some blood flowing coming out of her mouth from the force of the blow.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, and even more wrong. You have no friends in this world and Ivy was just using you can't you see that? I am the only person in this world that you will need and you better remember that from now on. Understand?" Ordered the Joker while holding Harley up by the front of her costume. When Harley didn't respond to his question he shook Harley rather roughly before asking "Do you understand?" Almost yelled out the Joker.

"Yes I understand Mr. J." replied Harley in a voice filled with sadness.

"Good my dear, now it is time for your lesson." Said the Joker before almost dragging Harley into wide open area with a large glass chamber in the center that appeared to be airtight with only a door open, that was currently being held open by a nameless henchman. There was also random henchmen patrolling around the whole area armed with assault rifles and various other weaponry. "You see my dear Harley I was going to use this on Batman but since he is not here and I want to do a test run, you are going to test it out for me." said the Joker before throwing Harley into the glass cage with the thug closing the door shut after she was thrown in.

"Activate the chamber." Ordered the Joker before a henchman flipped a switch and the sound of gas hissing could be heard in the chamber. "Now Harley you may be wondering what that gas is and if it poisonous. The answer to that is yes and no. You see I designed the gas off of the same chemical that turned me into the man you see before you. My plan is to turn Batman and everyone else into people just like me with me as there king. Unfortunately most subjects exposed to this gas so far have died during the transformation process so good luck." Explained the Joker with a sick and twisted grin but before he could attempt to give his signature laugh he was rudely interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and the sound of gunfire with some of his henchmen falling over dead. He also saw a red figure briefly illuminated by lightning flying towards him with his fist aimed at his face.

**3 minutes ago outside the warehouse that Joker is in with Spider-Man and his team...**

"That warehouse over there has some bizarre thermal signatures according to my mask." Said Peter with Deadpool and Fiona standing next to him while being drenched in rain with the occasional lightning bolt going off. "I think this might be the place we are looking for. Fiona I know you once used a power that let you see Darkseid from half a city away, do you think you can see inside the warehouse?" Questioned Peter while turning to Fiona to see her response.

"I can try." Said Fiona before her eyes gained a blue glow to attempt to see inside the warehouse. "It is no use, the warehouse is covered with some kind of material that I cannot see through." Said Fiona with a slightly down voice at not being of more use at the moment.

"At least you tried." Reassured Peter before turning to Deadpool who had somehow pulled out a customized sniper rifle with a large scope attached to it. "Deadpool where did you get that and what are you doing?" Questioned Peter upon seeing Deadpool aiming the Sniper Rifle at the warehouse with him making minor adjustments to it as he was aiming at something.

"If you must know I am about to rescue Harley from dying in a gas chamber." Said Deadpool.

"I will believe you on this as for the most part you are not wrong about certain things. Deadpool you provide covering fire while Fiona and I enter the building to capture the Joker and rescue Harley. Deadpool after you take out as many threats as you can, I want you to teleport into the building and help us with any remaining thugs, also remember not to kill anyone unless you have no other option. Fiona since you have no codename yet what you would like to be called?" Said Peter getting a thumbs up from Deadpool who looked ready to shoot any second now and a slightly confused look on Fiona as she tried to think of codename.

"Why not Phoenix? I mean you did have a past life and now you have a new life and new friends to help you, plus you are kind of scary powerful, I mean I saw you take a rocket that is strong enough to blow up a tank and brush it off like it was nothing before beheading the parademon that shot it at you." Said Deadpool surprising both Peter and Fiona with the suggestion and slight insight about Fiona.

"Phoenix? Hmm I like that name." Said Fiona with a smile on her face about her new codename.

"I just sent a message to the others where we are and that they are on route to us. Deadpool, me and Fiona are going to enter through the windows over there." Said Peter with him pointing a finger at the windows he was mentioning. "Right before we enter the window I want you take out any nearby guards so they can't shoot us when we enter." Said Peter with Deadpool giving him another thumbs up to show he understood. Nothing left to say Peter leapt from the building they were currently on with Fiona flying right behind.

Right before Peter and Fiona were about to crash through the window, the sound of Deadpool's sniper rifle going off was heard as Peter saw bullet holes appear in the glass seconds before they crashed through and the bullets taking out nearby guards, though it was non lethal shots. Peter saw all this in the span of 3 seconds before crashing through the window and instantly webbing a guard to a wall taking him out before Peter even landed on the floor.

Seeing that Fiona had things handled by herself, Peter jumped off the walkway he was on and aimed himself towards to the Joker who appeared to be attempting to laugh before Peter punched him hard and webbing him to the floor. Briefly looking around Peter saw that Harley was unconscious in a sealed glass chamber in front of him and that something appeared to happening to her judging by her convulsions. Looking around Peter looked for an off switch and found it before turning the gas off. He then backed up and ran towards to the chamber before crashing through it, grabbing Harley and quickly leaving said chamber. All this happened in 10 seconds.

After checking Harley's pulse to make sure she was still alive, Peter was relieved to find a faint but steady pulse from Harley. Looking around Peter saw that Deadpool had arrived a little bit ago and was now helping Fiona with taking care of the remaining henchmen.

In just under a minute Peter and the rest of his team managed to take out the henchmen, rescue Harley and capture the Joker, all without one person being killed or maimed.

"Good Job everyone." said Peter after a finding a blanket to wrap around the unconscious Harley who seemed to be slightly trembling from whatever was in the gas. Taking a closer look at Harley, Peter noticed that through rips in her costume he literally saw her skin changing color into a chalky white with her hair slowly changing color as well. Seeing this happen alarmed Peter and the others when they saw the change as well and that it was accelerating also.

"We need to get her back to base as soon as possible or even a hospital though I doubt they would know how to treat her or even would for that matter given her history." Said Peter while trying to think of a way to get them back to base quickly. "Deadpool I want you to head back to base and take a sample of her skin or blood or whatever you can get a hold of when you get back before giving her medical attention. Fiona and I will stay here until the others arrive to make sure that the Joker does not escape and I might even find a sample of her blood and the gas in the chamber." Ordered Peter while carefully handing Harley to Deadpool who did not complain.

"Aye, aye captain will do. Also if we kill Joker then I call dibs." Said Deadpool before teleporting back to base with Harley.

"Alright Phoenix, you and me are going to search this place up and down looking for evidence, whatever contained the gas and maybe a blood sample of Harley's." Said Peter while checking to make sure the Joker was secured with his web and that he was really knocked out and not faking it. Poking around the base Fiona was surprised to find what appeared to be a padded cell with all sorts of crazy drawings on the walls depicting violent acts like murder among other things.

"Spider-Man I think you need to see this." Yelled Fiona to get Spider-Man's attention. When Spider-Man saw the room he knew without a doubt that the Joker was insane but how badly had yet to be seen.

"Hold on I think those were drawn in blood." Said Peter when took a closer look at the drawings and he saw the almost invisible lines that appears when someone uses too much paint or something like that around the drawings. Scraping a piece off the wall, Peter rubbed it between his fingers and noticed that it was indeed blood. However the amount of blood needed to make this many drawings was staggering and then given the level detail put into some of them he wondered how long this room has been around. However Peter looked around the room some more and noticed that there appeared to fresh blood on the floor.

"Phoenix can you grab me a vial or something like that for me, preferably sterile. You can make it sterile by using your heat vision on it but make sure that it is not glowing or melting because then it will be useless." Asked Peter with Fiona leaving to grab a vial or something like that.

Looking around the base Fiona found what appeared to be a chemistry set with clean looking vials as well. Using her heat vision like Peter asked her to, Fiona sterilized the vials before returning to Peter.

"Is this what you want? Also I sterilized them just like you asked." Asked Fiona while holding out the rack of vials that she sterilized.

"Yes that is exactly what I am looking for." said Peter before grabbing a vial and putting the blood in there. However before Peter left the room he noticed that the cushion he was standing on felt slightly more uneven than the other ones. Picking up, or rather ripping out, the cushion Peter was horrified to find pictures of various murders that the Joker had committed. He even saw a few of him beating what appeared to be a teenage superhero to death with a crowbar. He also pictures that the Joker took as blackmail for certain officials which might explain how he was able to escape custody so quickly and was never tried for his crimes. Grabbing the pictures and stowing them in a makeshift bag he made out of his webs Peter and Fiona left the padded room and explored the rest of the base once the rest of the Avengers arrived and were brought up to speed. Mystique and a few others looked murderous for what the Joker had done. In less than an hour they had enough evidence to put the Joker away for over a dozen different crimes ranging from the obvious murders he had committed to the selling and making of various weapons.

"Now what to do with the Joker for now? Any ideas, aside from killing him at the moment." Asked Peter with Carnage raising his hand surprisingly.

_**"I have an idea and best of all it won't kill him."**_ Said Carnage getting raised eyebrows and lenses from everyone, however that did not stop Peter from motioning for Carnage to continue. leaning in close to the other Avengers, Carnage whispered his plan to them and needless to say they liked it.

"I like it, however since I cannot officially approve of this behavior, I am just going to go on a quick web swinging trip for the next few minutes or so in the surrounding area and I will return just in time to find all of you gone and your finished product." Said Peter before leaving through the window he crashed through earlier with most of the Avengers following his lead.

_**"Alright time for daddy to get to work."**_ Said Carnage while extending his claws and walking towards the now awake Joker who was trying to break free of the webs holding him with no success. "_**The wheels on the bus go round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all night long.**_" Quietly sung Carnage while doing his task with the sound of painful screams echoing throughout the building with the rest of the Avengers leaving to make sure the henchmen were still captured.

**5 Minutes later at GCPD...**

Commissioner Gordon was having a very long and bad week. First there was the invasion and the inmates at Arkham breaking out. Then he had to wait over a day to find out if his daughter Barbara was alright. He knew she could take care of herself, after all he knew she was Batgirl but he let her think that he did not know so as not to worry her and allow her the freedom to make her choices in life even if he did not improve of them sometimes. The most recent troubling and headache inducing event was the footage of Joker and Harley Quinn on the news and then there complete disappearance. It was times like this that sometimes made him wish he never came to Gotham in the first place.

Gordon was all set to retire for the night and head home when a officer from the front desk came running into his office.

"Commissioner you are going to want to see this outside the station right now." Exclaimed the officer with a slightly panicked and horrified look on their face.

Grabbing his gun, Gordon quickly left his office and followed the officer to the front steps of the GCPD where he came across a sight that shocked even him.

Lying across the steps leading into the GCPD was the Joker in a small pool of blood with the words '**Make sure he does escape again or he will die**' were carved directly into his back with at least two other officers standing guard. Luckily or unluckily if you asked some, the cuts were shallow enough that the Joker would not immediately bleed to death or deep enough to kill him in seconds but would rather leave scars showing that for the rest of his life.

"When was this discovered?" Questioned Gordon of the officer he followed out here.

"Just a few minutes ago. I was sitting at my desk doing my job as usual when I heard a loud thud and when I went to investigate I found him lying outside just like this with his back facing the door. I called in for someone to keep an eye on him and immediately left to grab you. So is it really the Joker sir?" Questioned the officer after explaining how he found the Joker.

"I can say without a doubt that this is the Joker, though I don't know who would be able to do this to him. Also he is still alive so as much as it pains me to say it, get him medical attention now." Ordered Gordon after examining the Joker more closely and saw that it was indeed the Joker with a large black eye and broken nose that seemed to be from one hit which made him wonder who was capable of doing this.

**Back Avengers base...**

At the Avengers base Spider-Man was currently looking over a still unconscious Harley Quinn whose skin seemed to be a chalky white with red and black hair. For the moment she was fine and aside from the obvious physical changes to her body nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Deadpool had done a surprisingly good job of making a makeshift medical area for Harley. Deadpool had somehow converted his bedroom into a medical room complete with the equipment Peter or anyone else might need to treat an injured person.

"Alright Deadpool I want you to keep an eye on her for now and make sure to let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens or she wakes up. Meanwhile I am going to talk with the others for what to do with her among other things." Said Peter while turning to look at Deadpool who was standing in the corner of the room while Peter checked on Harley.

"You got it Spidey." Said Deadpool before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Harley's side.

While on his way downstairs to the living room Peter was walking past his room and noticed that his room door was slightly ajar. Looking inside Peter saw a flash drive on his bed with a note attached to it. The flash drive looked ordinary enough and it was not setting off his spider sense so he figured it was safe to pick up. Reading the note attached '_From a friend. I know you will find the info on this very useful._' was all it said and that it seemed to be almost computer typed given how neat the handwriting was.

'I will have to look at this more later.' Thought Peter before pocketing the flash drive and closing his room door before continuing downstairs to join the others.

The sight downstairs was one that was interesting to say the least for Peter. Loki and Flash were trying and failing to hook up a PS4 that Loki bought earlier to have something to play, to the TV. Amora and Mystique were gossiping like old friends with Fiona sitting between them while looking pretty uncomfortable not being not used to something like that. Carnage was in a corner trying to take nap on a web hammock he made with Sabertooth lying in a similar hammock in another corner. Meanwhile it looked like someone had tried to start dinner but had given up halfway through making judging by the fact that some food was lying on the kitchen counter that seemed to half prepared.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Asked Peter once he was in the middle of the living room.

"Sure. I was starting to cook dinner for everyone but I couldn't focus on it thanks to all the noise everyone was making and that I didn't get much sleep over the past few days. Loki started to hook up the PS4 to the TV but was having trouble doing it so he asked Flash to help him hook it up only to discover that Flash knew as much as he did about electronics. Sabertooth just wanted to take a nap and was too lazy to go upstairs so he had me make him a hammock to sleep on which sounded like a good idea to me, so I did it as well. Amora and Mystique wanted to have some girl talk or whatever it is called and decided to bring Fiona into their conversation as well which eventually helped me to choose to take a nap like Sabertooth." Explained Carnage which caused some people to look at him weirdly for him to notice so much. "Hey I might be insane but even I notice things, after all I'm not stupid like some people think." said Carnage when he saw all the looks he was getting, which him earned him some shrugs from some of them for his answer.

"Would you please finish dinner?" Asked Peter who wanted to eat rather badly given that they were all pretty hungry and were running on fumes.

"Alright, though I want everyone to at least try it." Replied Cletus getting off his hammock and having the symbiote change its appearance to clothing a chef would wear.

"Alright everyone while Cletus is preparing dinner for us, I believe we need to think of a way to make money with it being perfectly legal. Now I have some ideas of my own but I want to hear yours first." Said Peter getting some nods of understanding.

"One possible idea for me and Amora along with anyone that is good at poker and similar games to join us to help make us money." Suggested Loki.

"That is a good idea and a decent idea for getting us money for now but eventually they will catch on to you and possibly even gain the attention of a hero here, plus it would not be consistent enough to make a decent living off of especially given the cost of things we will eventually need." Explained Peter raising some good points. However before anyone else could talk, they were interrupted by Peters cell phone ringing.

"Hello, who is this?" Asked Peter when he answered the phone.

"This is Deadpool and I was thinking that I could take on possible mercenary jobs for us. Don't worry I won't take on jobs that will be bad or paint us in a negative light, I will only take on jobs that will benefit us. Also before you possibly ask Harley is still unconscious but she seems to be doing better." Said Deadpool over the phone making Peter pinch his noise in frustration before replying "We will have to talk about that more later." Said Peter already imaging Deadpool wanting to rant about the advantages to mercenary jobs before hanging up.

"I have a possible idea for me and Cletus but I will need to discuss it with him in private later to see if he might like it." Said Flash.

"Now some of those are decent ideas but I was thinking of starting a company that would allow us to make money and give us legit jobs in the process." Suggested Peter which caused some of them to have looks of interest. "I mean some of us have a wide range of skills that would be perfect for the corporate environment. I mean Loki and Amora have managed to manipulate who knows how many people over the years with just their words alone and repeatedly at that? Also Sabertooth would make one heck of a chief of security or whatever they are called given his literal decades of combat experience and would know nearly all the tricks for evading security. Mystique would be for both security and a excellent sales person with her charm and manipulative habits." Explained Peter causing some of them to adopt expressions of deep thought for what he said.

"Just pray tell would be doing as this company?" Asked Mystique not wanting to be used for just her abilities.

"Well we know from experience that most people don't have the means to really defend themselves from super powered fights or villains so we would be devising ways to safely do that or improve existing methods. I once read a book where the police had a bullet that upon contact with a solid surface like skin or something like that would release a powerful sleeping agent that was nonlethal and if you think about that for a second how many criminals would be uninjured when captured by cops and not hit by a bullet. Another one is improved body armor that is way lighter than what people here have and make it cheaper as well. Of course I have many ideas and some are more practical than others. Before the whole thing with the Red Skull and everyone getting inverted I was designing a new kind of prison that would hold super powered individuals better than ever before and also help them be better people. Best of all if everything goes well we should be making at least this much after the first month or two." Explained Peter before grabbing a piece of paper and writing a number on it for everyone to see.

"Hmm...mama likes." Whispered Mystique already imagining what she could do with that kind of money.

"Are you sure about those numbers?" Asked Sabertooth curious as to how they would make that much.

"I am 90% sure we will making that much as a whole in that time and then in at least six months to a year we will be making close to that amount individually." Said Peter causing many of them to have almost literal dollar signs in their eyes.

"Just one quick question what will this company be called?" Asked Loki curious as to what he would choose.

"Well I have an idea for that and the current name is 'SLAM'" Said Peter before he was interrupted by the sound of a loud slam from upstairs before he could say the companies name. What surprised everyone even more was an awake Harley Quinn with a large mallet that had fresh blood on it standing on the top of the stairs with a scared and slightly angry look on her face.

**5 minutes ago with Harley Quinn(her POV)...**

The first sound she became aware was the sound of heartbeat monitor and that she was not currently in pain, in fact she felt better than ever.

Opening her eyes and looking around Harley noticed that she was in a makeshift hospital room with all sorts of equipment hooked up to her or just laying around. She also noticed a chair next to her that seemed to have been used pretty recently judging by the recent butt impression still showing on it. It was then that Harley noticed that her skin seemed different somehow. It took her a moment to realize that it was chalk white. Panicking Harley grabbed a nearby glass of water and poured it on her arm to see if it was makeup or even paint only to learn that her skin stayed the same.

'Okay Harley you just need to take a deep breath and try to remember what happened.' Thought Harley while taking a deep breath to calm herself down and figure out what happened. 'Let's see the last the thing I remember is being thrown into that glass chamber with that weird gas filling it and then sound of gunfire and glass shattering. Did Batman save me? No then I would be in an actual hospital or in that beloved cave of his. I vaguely remember someone wearing red and being quite fit judging by the muscles I felt for a moment.' Thought Harley remembering that when she was exposed to the gas she was in and out of consciousness for several minutes before finally succumbing to unconscious.

"I knew that I should have not eaten that extra, extra spicy burrito being sold by a shady guy but no I just had to see if it was true about it being so spicy." Said an unknown person from what appeared to be a bathroom attached to the room.

Curious Harley slowly got up from the bed which is when she noticed that she was still wearing her old costume though it was cut up at spots and the sleeves were missing along with her headpiece. Deciding to look at her appearance more later she crept towards to the bathroom only for the door to suddenly open and barely miss hitting her right in the face. Backing up slowly Harley saw a man wearing a dark red outfit coming out of the restroom.

"When will I learn not to eat really spicy food from a really shady place before doing an important task... probably never." Said the masked man while drying off his hands with a towel before throwing the towel back into the bathroom and then closing the door with his foot. The man then began to walk towards her bed only to notice it was empty and that she was gone.

"Hmm... I wonder where she could have gone? I mean the door is still closed along with the windows and nothing seems to be missing aside from her." Questioned the masked man while looking around. While he was doing that Harley had taken out her hammer and was steadily creeping up on him. Right as Harley was about to hit him, he turned around.

"Oh there you are." Was all the masked man was able to say before Harley hit his head hard enough that he was sent flying across the room and landing with a splat against the wall with his body falling to the floor with blood now staining the wall he hit.

Panicking Harley ran out of the room and dashed for the stairs only to see a group of people seemingly talking to each other about how to make money. Harley did notice that not one of them looked normal. One was a woman with blue skin and red hair that had yellow eyes. Another seemed to be a wearing a black and white costume that almost seemed to be alive to her. One person that scared her the most was the man in the kitchen who looked like a demon with a large mouth full of teeth and long claws that appeared to be sharp enough to cut through solid steel like it was butter, change his appearance to look like a normal person wearing chefs clothing.

"Just who are you people and where am I? Start talking soon or I will bash your heads in with my mallet here." Said Harley adding the last part to hopefully scare them enough to tell where she was or something.

"We are called the Avengers and you are in our base. You can call me Spider-Man and if you can calm down then I can tell you what happened. Also what did you do with Deadpool?" Replied Spider-Man asking the last part since Deadpool was supposed to be watching her.

"Is that who was in the room with me? Sorry I might have accidently killed him when I hit him with my mallet." Said Harley Quinn almost whispering the last part though everyone was still able to hear her.

"It will take a lot more than that to kill me." Said a voice that caused to jump and reacting on pure instinct hit the person she now knew as Deadpool again.

"AH a zombie... so cool but I have to kill you now." Shrieked Harley before repeatedly hitting Deadpool again and again with her mallet until his head was nearly just junks of flesh. However before she could hit him again, she realized that someone was holding back her mallet. Turning around Harley was surprised to see Spider-Man holding back her mallet with one hand while displaying almost no effort in doing so.

"Could please stop hitting Deadpool now? He is a not a zombie, he just has a really powerful healing factor that lets him survive just about anything. He will probably be back to his normal self in at least 5 minutes. Now why don't we calm down now and I can tell you what happened while Deadpool heals himself." Suggested Spider-Man in a soothing voice that helped Harley calm down and slowly lower her mallet until it rested on the ground. "Let's go downstairs and discuss this in a more comfortable place." Said Spider-Man before starting to walk downstairs with Harley following him.

"First thing I want to know is why you rescued me and how did you even know about me being taken by the Joker anyway?" Asked Harley once her and Spider-Man sat down on a couch.

"Well we found out that you had been taken by the Joker from the news of all places surprisingly when someone captured footage of the Joker taking you from nearby the hospital. As for why we rescued you, well you remind me of someone who was manipulated by others to be something they did not want to be. Also I cannot stand it when someone abuses women like the Joker has done." Spider-Man said with a dark tone at the last part.

"That does explain why you rescued me but how did you know to find me. I mean I was expecting either no one to show up or Batman to arrive at the last minute and send both me and the Joker to Arkham Asylum where they would probably put me in the hospital for a day or so then lock me up with everyone else there. Why didn't you turn me in when you rescued me anyway?" Asked Harley while tilting her head.

"I am pretty sure I said this earlier but just to clear things I don't think you are at heart a bad person. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room alright and you will have to pinky swear not to tell anyone else alright." Spider-Man said while holding his pinky out.

"Alright I pinky swear Mr. Spider-Man." Said Harley after crossing her pinky with Spider-Man's.

"Alright the secret is that most of the people in this room are former villains and some of them have a kill list over a mile long or longer. However due to recent events in our home dimension they were given a second chance to be the heroes they always could be but never did become." Explained Spider-Man who was amused at the shocked look Harley had.

"You mean everyone in this room is a former villain?" Whispered a wide eyed Harley not wanting to get heard by someone else.

"Everyone aside from me, Phoenix the woman in armor, Agent Venom who is the guy in the black and white military outfit with the spider symbol, and Deadpool who was never really a true villain or hero but something else entirely." Spider-Man whispered back amused at how Harley was reacting.

"Then why are you with them?" Asked Harley not getting why they were a team if most of them were former villains.

"That is a complicated answer and quite lengthy at that." Answered Spider-Man.

"You can tell me right? I am really good at keeping secrets." Asked Harley with puppy dog eyes that would break a lesser man with how adorable they were.

"I will tell you but after dinner all right?" Said Spider-Man while secretly trying not to fall victim to the infamous puppy dog eye look.

"I suppose I can wait but you better tell me after dinner all right. Also what is for dinner?" Demanded Harley.

"That will work." Spider-Man replied before turning to face Carnage. "Hey Carnage what are you making for dinner?" Asked Spider-Man.

"I am making my family's own secret recipe chili." Replied Carnage while cooking the now announced chili.

"I love spicy food so make sure mine is extra spicy." Ordered Harley.

"Will do." Replied Carnage before setting out to do just that.

"So Harley do you want some TV before dinner is ready?" Asked Spider-Man who had grabbed the remote before Harley could.

"Give me the remote." Demanded Harley before trying to get the remote from Spider-Man who held it out of arms reach from Harley. During their mock fight for the remote they failed to notice a certain red and black figure sneak up on them and grab the remote before either of could stop him and turn to "Spongebob Squarepants?" Asked Spider-Man when he saw what Deadpool chose.

"Spongebob is awesome and besides I am sure what we need right is mindless cartoons after the day we had." Replied Deadpool from the lounge chair he now took residence in.

"Works for me. Also no hard feelings for me bashing your head in?" Asked Harley in a slightly nervous voice.

"Not at all. If I had a dollar for every woman that tried to bash my head in, I would be a millionaire by now." Answered Deadpool in such way that most of the Avengers believed him.

"You must have angered a lot of women for that to be possible." Joked Harley.

"I probably have but someone called Rocket had an entire army of women he had majorly pissed off to chase him and try to kill him, so he has worse luck than me in that regard." Half joked Deadpool.

**General point of view...**

"Hey dinner is ready. Come get it while it's hot and before it's all gone." Yelled Cletus from the kitchen before the sound of everyone scrambling for the kitchen was heard. Turning around Cletus was slightly surprised to see everyone sitting at the table including Harley with hungry looks on their faces. Cletus then proceeded to give everyone some chili before taking a seat himself.

Peter proceeded to raise his glass "A toast to the Avengers, may we continue to be awesome and keep kicking ass." Said Peter with the rest of the Avengers toasting as well along with Harley, not knowing what was coming next and what they had started but first they wanted to enjoy the good meal that Cletus had made.

**Chapter end**

**I know last chapter one of the biggest complaints I got was how okay Spider-Man was with killing, well let me tell you why I did that and how it makes sense. First off Peter now has the Other which Kaine has as well and when Peter went through the portal a part of the Other got ripped from Kaine and put in Peter. The Other is a violent being that sees itself as the ultimate predator and everything else is prey to it. The process sending of splitting part of itself from Kaine was rather painful for the Other and as any hunter knows a wounded predator is quite dangerous, plus as shown while in Kaine it is always whispering or yelling at its host to kill anyone that gets in their way or is a perceived threat. Reason two is that he now has Doc Ock's memories from when he inhabited Peter's body and Peter was very angry at what Ock had done in his body. Reason three is that Peter now has his memories from before the deal was made with Mephisto and now those memories of his marriage with Mary Jane along with a few other events are now clashing with the memories he has of his life after the deal with Mephisto so now Peter is struggling to decided which memories are his real memories and which ones are the ones that Mephisto gave him. Also in my own opinion of the deal with Mephisto certain memories of Peter's were either altered or erased so certain events would not have had as a big a impact as they once did. This combination has made Peter slightly unstable and has altered certain things in his personality, now he will be able be like his normal self at times but will not occur as much as usual until he has the chance to sort all his memories out and come to terms with what Doc Ock has done among other things.**

**I originally planned to put more in this chapter but after writing this much I noticed that it would be difficult to put the rest of what I had planned for chapter 2 without making it flow rather badly and have it be way longer than necessary so I made the decision to make this chapter a 2 part chapter with the next part containing the Justice League returning, the rest of what I have planned with the Joker, The Avengers meeting Supergirl and Batgirl as they help Harley visit Poison Ivy.**

**In the comics Rocket Raccoon has his own series and literally had an army of his ex-girlfriends chase him down and try to kill him.**

**The person who was listening the Avengers in their base is the same person who gave that flash drive to Spider-Man. This character is from Marvel and will be a member of the Avengers later in the story. The only hint I will give about their identity is the color Red.**

**I would have this chapter out sooner but I have been renting Game of Thrones to watch with my family and it is quite long and really good.**

**Also another thanks to pravus666 for helping to make this story possible and to check his stories out.**

**Please leave reviews and if you have any questions PM me.**


End file.
